1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upwardly opening arcuate structure including longitudinally spaced opposite end and center adjustably inflatable cushions. The structure is designed to cradle a human body from the head thereof to the knees thereof with one of the end cushions disposed beneath the head of the user, the center cushion disposed beneath the lower back portion of the user and the other end cushion disposed beneath the lower thigh area of the user. The cushions are independently variably inflatable through the utilization of a palm-type hand pump and control valve assembly which is readily operable by one hand of the user when the user is in an inclined position supported from the cradle structure and without the user having to view the hand pump and valve assembly. By this type of construction the adjustably inflatable cushions may be inflated precisely to support the user in a mostly submerged but slightly upwardly buoyed position within a body of water, which body of water may be still or have variable currents effected therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of adjustably inflatable structures for supporting the human body heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,829,137, 2,623,574, 3,030,640, 4,775,346 and 4,876,756. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.